Beast Collection: Phantom Addition
Introduction The sky was in a calm setting as much of the land was quiet and peaceful, in the captial of Genosha, Utopia stood tall as all of it's citizens were calmly enjoying their day. Near one of the open bars, a young mage was seen sitting inside with a drink in hand. Arzura Kaiten, sitting at a table near the bar, continues to think to himself as his drink drips onto the table leaving a ring of moisture, suddenly, a sound from outside broke his concentration and his gaze jolted to the street outside. The ground began to shake furiously as an earthquake was hitting the entire area making most of the people run in terror to anywhere that was safe. After a few minutes, the ground began to shake even worse as parts of the buildings began to break apart, one of the debris was heading towards a woman and her baby. Arzura hurries outside once the shaking starts and looks around for any probable cause but finds nothing, then seeing the buildings fall apart he looks around quickly and spots the woman with her child. He quickly activates his magic allowing him to reach them in time and takes them to safety. "Oh bless you, bless you" The woman said as she grabbed her baby and ran into the local safe house surrounded with a magic barrier that protected against the vibrations/ However, suddenly the shaking started to become worse and worse as the unprotected buildings shook violently, causing one to break off and fall towards the direction of Arzura. "WATCH IT BRAT!!!!" A bolt of lightning suddenly came out of nowhere, grabbing Arzura as he was saved from the crashing building. The lightning turned back into a tall-red skinned man with wild spiky hair, a white jacket, and the longest nose ever seen. "What the!?!?" Arzura was pulled away from harm only to look towards the voice and stare at the tall spiky-haired man. After a mid-length pause, Arzura thanked the man abruptly and went to continue his drink inside now that no one was in danger. "Ah man, so much destruction, and with everyone hitting the other areas..." The man looked all around to see if anyone was still around, he found the person he saved drinking an untouched drink from one of the bar table. "Oy kid, why are you still around?" "I'm a little...thirsty...and yourself?" Arzura had gotten back up keeping the drink in hand, he walks up to the tall man and looks at him curiously before asking another question before allowing him to answer the first. "What do you do then?" "How bout some introductions first before you go asking complete stranges what they do" He said lifting some of the rubble out of his way as he entered the bar to look for other people, "I'm Konoha Akahada, and you are...?" "Arzura....Kaiten" Arzura stays outside with his drink and continues to ask. "Konoha...right? So what is it you do?" Arzura now decides to enter the bar again and stands near Konoha still looking at him with curiosity. "I'm the Guild Ace of Phantom Breaker, our main job is to help everyone when stuff like this happens everywhere, my other guild mates are in different parts of the city and I was chosen to be in this section" He replied moving some of the rubble to keep looking for any that might be trapped. "Sounds fun....but i kinda meant your magic" Arzura starts looking around the bar as if looking for something, then after moving some rubble away from his previous seat, he picks up a small bag and pulls it over his shoulder and caries it with him, leaving his drink behind and waiting for Konoha to reply. In one instant moment, Arzura felt Konoha place his hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn around and see the man with a drink in hand as he downed it. "Lightning Magic, easy to control and easy for me to pass through most objects while in electricity form" He replied putting the cup on the bar counter. "Interesting...so is there anything i can do to help in this situation?" Arzura now looking like he's about to head off, stands there waiting for an answer. "As a matter of fact there is, come on" Konoha said as he grabbed Arzura's arm and began pulling him out of the bar and stopped at one of the crushed buildings. Konoha gathered some electricity and shot it up in the air as he then began to try and lift the rubble with his bare hands. "Well, are you just gonna stand there or you gonna help?!" Konoha said as he kept lifting the rubble, but not enough. "One moment" Arzura puts down his bag and creates a magic circle at the end of both hands and allows them to move up his arms, once the circles reach his shoulders they disappear and leave behind two large bulky arms almost Golden in colour, Arzura then begins to assist Konoha with lifting the rubble almost halving the workload. After what seemed like an eternity, the duo suddenly heard voices as they both lifted rubble to reveal some people hurt from the collasped building. "Is anyone seriously injuried?" Konoha asked as they all groaned and moaned. Suddenly, the sounds of footsteps came as some of the medics walked towards them and helped the victims out of the hole. "Well that's a relief....im glad everyone is fine" Arzura's arms now back to normal he grabs his bag whilst helping carry people to safety and following the medics in the lead. "Should we find out what caused it?" His attention now directed at Konoha. "It's a natural disaster, we can't exactly detect the source unless you wanna go digging into the earth" Konoha said as he helped the rest of the people up and out of the hole. "For now, our best bet is to help as many people as we can" "Guess i'll help with that then, Lead the way" Arzura motions for Konoha to lead the way and follows when he moves. The duo begin to help out most people that they could find in the rubble, looking and turning over every stone and building pieces they could find. After finding a few more people and helping them to safety Arzura stops for a moment and says, "Well this was an interesting day...but i think i should head off, i need to find a place to stay" Arzura turns away but pauses before walking away awaiting a response. "Hey, if you need a place to crash, why not come with me? Figured I owe you for helping out kid" Konoha said as he helped the last few people int the safe houses. "Guess i could....ok...Lead the way" Arzura shows a small smile at this offer and follows Konoha to wherever he leads. Konoha and Arzura began their walk towards the nearby caves in the capital, finding one of the caves with a symbol on the entrance as Konoha smirked. "Well, just stick close to me" Arzura follows closely behind Konoha in the cave, looking at him with slight suspicion about their current location, "Where is it we are going exactly?" "My guild, Phantom Breaker, they have plenty of open rooms for everyone, figured it'd be better than any cheap inn" Konoha replied as they both appeared in front of a large steel door. After pushing it open, they both saw a main area of sorts, filled with different mages talking and eating, while others were relaxing and looking at the wall for new requests. As they walked in past the doors, Arzura seems to withdraw within his clothing and only really look at the area around him averting his gaze directly at people, he opened up for a moment to ask "Is this your Family?" before withdrawing once more. Konoha began to laugh happily as he hit Arzura in the back, causing him to jump forward a bit, "No need to be shy here kid, we're all good friends and neighbor's, living our lives in this place we call home" Konoha said as he approched the bar and ordered two drinks for himself and Arzura. Arzura, continuing to be withdrawn, grabs the drink that was ordered for him, "Is there an outside in here?.....I mean...like a garden?" takes a sip of the drink and keeps it in his hand. "Yeah, we're just at the entrance to Phantom Breaker, come on I'll give you the grand tour" Konoha replied as he stood up, waiting for Arzura to get up. Arzura gets up and follows Konoha around forgetting his drink but grabbing his bag just in time to keep up "Why is this place so big?" Arzura looks around slightly astonished. "The base and bottom of the mountain has been hollowed up, leaving only natural stuff to be on, aside from the beddings, rooms, and the like. Come on, check it out" Konoha said getting to an area that showed a natural lake and the garden in the middle of it with a pathway from where Arzura and Konoha stood. Arzura looks around with awe on his face, he then spots a lone tree near the lake "Does that...belong to anyone?" points at the tree as if looking at home. "The guild master planted it sometime ago, for us nothing belongs to anyone, nature is wild and free, cannot be tamed or controlled, why do you ask?" Konoha said looking at Arzura. "It just....looks really comfortable, i grew up near the woods" Arzura now almost mesmerised snaps himself out of it and looks at Konoha once more "Where to next?" he asks putting on a cheerful expression. Konoha chuckled a bit, smiling at the guy's change in behavior, "Come on, I think there's someone you wanna met" He replied as the two began their walk towards another area. Eventually they made their way to a single pathway leading down to one individual house, surrounded by crystals around the walls and the water. Category:Ikaruza Category:Phantombeast Category:Roleplay